<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruise Me by cinderadler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599996">Bruise Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderadler/pseuds/cinderadler'>cinderadler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, F/M, Longing, Love Bites, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, bruise kink, let me in - Freeform, wanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderadler/pseuds/cinderadler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you bruise the boy?”  Spike is asking for a friend (for himself) at Buffy's window one night.<br/>He'll have to come in and find out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you bruise the boy?” Buffy flinches on hearing Spike’s soft hiss from his perch on her window ledge. The gentle breeze around him flutters her net curtains before him, creating a veil for him that he cannot pass without permission.</p><p>“Spike!”</p><p>“Evening, darling. Brings my eyes right out.” He flicks a hand to his face and splays his fingers in display. “You should really close this window.” He teases her, leaning forward.</p><p>“You can’t come in, so don’t bother trying, smartass.” Buffy sits up in bed, ruffling the sheets around her. Her shoulder strap slips on one side as she fidgets.</p><p>“But, did you?” He asks again. “It’s a hard thing to sell, that you could squeeze him tight and leave a mark. That’s not so sexy with the kids.” Spike hisses through his teeth, turning his smile into a wide grin. A quiet falls between them as he looks upon her with easy eyes. “I came to pay my debt.”</p><p>“Debt? Spike, it’s late; please stop the games.” The Slayer pleads with some affection. She’s warmed to him over time, in some fading but magnetic attraction.</p><p>“Hardly likely!” He announces laughing, almost falling backwards in the process. “Games really are a lot of my deal. Makes life a little more <em>fun.</em>” He lifts his splayed fingers to press at the barrier he cannot surpass until granted. “But, since you asked so nicely; I believe you promised to ride me at a gallop, then let me beg for more.” Spike hums his words as they almost become a whisper, encouraging the Slayer closer so she can hear him. “If I’m not mistaken?” A shock plucks Buffy’s eyelids wider. The offer feels like it’s stuck in her brain between two thoughts. She can hear herself say it as she has in her dreams but doesn’t remember doing it.</p><p>“That wasn’t me—it was, but it’s not — it’s complicated” She spills her thoughts from her lips as they are formed, not waiting enough to turn them into sentences. Spike’s scent of dust and cheap cigarettes closes in on her. That part of him can enter. His painted nails catch the light of her bedside lamp when he speaks again, gesturing to stroke her cheek that he can’t touch.</p><p>“See, Slayer, if you felt the need…” She hears him move as close as he can. “I bruise pretty easy.” He mimes a knock at the empty window and jostling net. “You’ll have to let me in to find out.” The vampire licks his teeth and teeters back on his heels.</p><p>She waits, shivering in a breath as the cool night air pricks her skin. She’s crawled to the end of her bed, lifting the net away with the tips of her fingers. She stretches forward and touches Spike’s cheek, tipping his head to one side to check his teeth. He wraps his cool fingers around her wrist and strokes down her arm as she studies him close up.</p><p>Buffy catches her breath as she feels Spike’s surprisingly soft touch. He proves again that he is all bark and no bite, so far.</p><p>“Come here.” She murmurs, leading him by the hand through the window, succumbing to a soft gasp as he slinks through and all-but-pounces on her. The Slayer smells divine to Spike’s heightened senses. He slips his fingers under the shoulders of his coat, dropping it to her bedroom floor as Buffy skims her fingers to the hem of Spike’s t-shirt before she rips it off over his head. He skitters his fingers along Buffy’s upperarms and holds her neck for a brief moment, before he runs his whole hand under each strap of her top and leads it down over her wrists until it hits the floor. Walking them both back a foot, Spike steps on the bottom of Buffy’s pyjama bottoms and encourages them to fall off as they edge back. She unhooks his belt and laughs lightly as he pushes her back onto her bed with the flat of his hand pressed to her breastbone. He grins sumptuously and follows the Slayer down.</p><p>Beneath him, as he crawls up her bed, she smells of cinnamon and beeswax. He feels Buffy wrap her heels around his back and throw him over in a flash, pressing his back into the sheets.</p><p>She pushes her hips into his and feels the smile warm her lips as she hears Spike moan. ‘So easy?’ Buffy thinks to herself as she digs her fingers into his collarbones, feeling his chest heave. Fiercely now, Spike pulls her into a devouring kiss, rocking their hips together until he almost feels warm.</p><p>“Slayer..” Spike breathes against her lips as he pulls away. “where have you been hiding this lust?” He kisses her lower lip and sucks it between his teeth. She gasps a little at the feeling, arching her back into it as he runs his hands from her shoulders to cradle her waist. Where she sits, flicking his belt undone, Spike runs his fingers across Buffy’s stomach and down over her panties. He teases her with two fingers through the fabric as she ducks down to press a kiss to his curled lips.</p><p>“It pays to keep this side of me under cover.” She says with a smile. “Don’t’ want to spoil any surprises.” Spike inches her panties aside with a thumb before he gently slips the same two fingers inside Buffy, running circles over her clit with his thumb. She moans gratifyingly into his mouth before he can quip something.  “I promised bruises, didn’t I?” She pushes herself back up with her hands flat to Spike’s slim chest. As Buffy leans up, she feels herself sink a little lower onto Spike’s fingers.</p><p>She closes her eyes with a smile, opening them again as she sweeps her hair to one side of her face while bringing her lips to Spike’s neck. She finds a soft spot and, in tune with Spike’s thrusting fingers, sucks his skin.</p><p>“Now---” Spike speaks on a breath, feeling his skin tingle. “I’m no God loving man, but-” He holds his breath as he rolls his wrist deeper into Buffy. “oh my God.”</p><p>“All that time I spent hating you...” He muses shortly.</p><p>“And the feeling was mutual.” Buffy responds, catching her breath in her throat as he teases still.</p><p>“when I could have been here?” He almost laughs but suffers the sound into a moan as Buffy plucks the bruised skin with her teeth.</p><p>“I see why you like the neck now, Spike.” Buffy rides high on a cresting wave rising in her hips. “It’s fun.”</p><p>“Right?” He agrees, pulling his fingers back to taste them.</p><p>“Want to have a little more?” Buffy asks the vampire, stroking a hand across the purpling skin on his throat. He sucks a breath in through his teeth as she does, meeting her gaze.</p><p>“You’re speaking my language, sweetheart.” Spike delights in her glowing smile, fighting his jeans off. She teases his boxers down to his ankles with a longing push, revealing his hard cock as she grazes it with her cheek on passing. The Slayer pushes Spike’s chest down onto the bed as he tries to sit up, moving her body down his until she straddles his waist. As she eases herself on top of him, Spike watches her with almost adoring eyes. It’s not so animal that it’s careless, he wants Buffy to fuck him and feel safe doing so, in spite of all the games. He nods with fever as he feels her holding him. The moment of peace before it becomes passion gnaws at his heart, or whatever sits there in its place.</p><p>“You ready, cowboy?” She whispers, looking him in the eyes. The moonlight and lamplight combined colour their skin in beautifully, dancing between warm and cold tones as they ebb in and out of shadows.</p><p>“If I speak, I’ll say something I’ll live to regret.” He utters as he feels the Slayer rock her hips as she steadies her grip on his ankles. She lifts her slight form up and lowers it again, feeling Spike’s cock push inside her as she comes to sitting again. He gasps as she repeats the process, leaning back while facing him. She tightens her fingers around his ankles behind herself to keep up her pace. Slowly the sensation builds between them as she groans and lets her mouth fall open, hearing herself pleading with him as he snakes a hand up from her hips to play with her breast. He pinches her nipple and watches her catch the moan between her teeth. His rings are cold against her skin.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” She calls out, feeling him thrust into her as she pulls back to align their bodies perfectly. They moan loudly and together as they both share the stomach-thudding feeling of Spike’s cock sliding as deep as he can into Buffy.</p><p>“Slayer - you feel so good.” Spike moans as Buffy tilts herself upright, feeling the blood rushing to her head. She slows her hips but rides him with a more deliberate motion, delighting in him filling her.</p><p>“Are you gonna’ beg for me, Spike?” She whispers into his ear, crawling herself all the way forward while on top of him still. Her long blonde hair falls over her face, tickling the vampire’s nose. He brings a hand from her waist up to run it through the fallen strands and push them back over her head. He goes to kiss her but before their mouths meet, Buffy speaks. “Uh-uh-uh.” A smirk pricks his waiting, pale lips. “Beg.” She asks him simply. She reads his eyes for approval before hearing him murmur:</p><p>“<em>Please</em> - fuck me.” Buffy’s eyes almost roll into the back of her head as she sinks her mouth onto his, rolling her hips in the act.</p><p>Leaning on her knees, she slides herself up and down his throbbing cock, writhing her fingers to the roots of his hair. She can feel his hands cradle her face as they kiss deeply, and then the feather-light path his fingers travel to massage her breasts. He feels her breath heavy on his skin as he encourages her to lean over him far enough so he can bring his lips to her nipple.</p><p>The soft but stark warmth of his tongue on her skin makes her stomach tighten. She chokes on an inhale and he grins beneath her. Oh, to trade in this pleasure; such illicit affairs between creatures of the night.</p><p>“I’m close.” She moans, feeling his hips thrusting shallower but faster. “Come here and kiss me.” She beckons the platinum blonde at her every will. Spike shifts his head back to Buffy’s, letting her swelling nipple free from his teeth.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.” He mutters with a lazy smile, getting out what he can between racing breaths. They kiss for a fleeting moment before Buffy trails her mouth down to Spike’s neck. As she rolls her hips deeply onto his quick thrusts, the Slayer breathes out shallowly against his skin, pressing kiss after kiss to his thin, blood-marbled skin. Moans fall out at higher pitches each time she bucks her hips into his, feeling her thighs tremble and hold him as she comes with Spike sharing in her ecstasy a moment later. As he climaxes, he digs his fingers into her back. Buffy’s head stays firmly pressed into Spike’s stretched neck. She sucks his supple skin to her lips and nips it with her teeth. Peeling her hips from his delicately, she continues to kiss his throat, softer each time; riding the high out with him as he catches his breath in every shallowing moan of approval.</p><p>“I could do this all night, Slayer.” He quips to her, feeling his chest hammering and his hands shaking.</p><p>“Big talk, Spike. You sound like I’ve worn you out.” Buffy jokes with him as she lift her head up from his neck.</p><p>“I’ll be right as rain in just a moment.” He defends himself, turning his head to face her. He reaches his right arm out and runs it through her hair. “Shall we call this part-paid?”</p><p>“I don’t deal in debts, Spike. Call it whatever you want--” Buffy’s candid voice is still hoarse from the moaning. She stretches her left arm over Spike’s chest and up to his cheek, tucking it under his right arm. “-but it was good. Great, in fact.”</p><p>“We should do it again, some time.”</p><p>“Well, you know where to find me.” She titters and he lets out a laugh in the same breath.</p><p>“Somewhere spooky, skulking about, looking for blood.” He narrates, touching her cheekbone with his fingertips. Spike draws a line from it to the tip of her nose.</p><p>“It takes one to know one.” Buffy drags her hand down Spike’s jaw to his throat and then further to the middle of his ribs, knocking softly with her knuckles.</p><p>“Well-” Spike announces in a steadier volume but shakier voice. “-I’d better be going. A man’s gotta’ eat.” He tries to pull himself away from Buffy, letting her face go with a gentle gesture. “If I don’t go now, I’ll never leave.”</p><p>“I’ll see you ‘round, Spike.” Buffy smiles at him, letting him leave and put his clothes back on. He looks across as Buffy as he dresses, admiring the shape she makes half-covered with the sheets. She looks artistic, like she belongs there. He cocks his eyebrow at her as she lies, watching him, idly running her fingers over her sucked nipple. It’s still tender to her touch, after Spike’s work. “Before you go--” She murmurs to him as he pulls on his coat. “would you suck the other one?” She squeezes her other breasts in her hand gently, showing the absence of his teethmarks to him. “You don’t want to make a girl feel left out now, do you, bad boy?” She teases him, watching his lustful smile decorate his lips. She pinches and pulls the soft, bruising nipple between her fingers as he creeps over the bed to where she lies.</p><p>“Ever the gentleman.” He whispers to her, looking up through his lashes as brings his lips to her other nipple. He closes his lips around her skin to suck it softly, keeping eye contact with the Slayer as he does. He watches her sink her teeth into her lower lip and breath in deeply, and feels that breath rise her chest to him as he runs his tongue over her aroused nipple as he lifts his lips away. He flicks his tongue over her as she tries not to giggle, in awe at how soft Spike can be when he needs to. She gasps when he captures her erect nipple between his teeth to suck it, feeling a sadness keen at her thighs that this could go on all night, but won’t. As he lets her skin free from his mouth, they both quietly hope without saying that this will go on all night, some night soon. “There.” He utters in a dulcet tone, looking down at last to admire his work. He places a chaste kiss to Buffy’s scalp as he pulls himself up and retreats to the window.</p><p>“See you, Slayer.” Spike charms her before disappearing into the night, closing the window behind himself as he goes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>